


Autumn, Not Spring

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Autumn, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Rescuing an old deleted story.





	Autumn, Not Spring

Finch watches the rain against the library window, closing his volume of Tennyson with a sigh. There are no trees in sight but if there were, he'd watch the dance of dying leaves for it's October now and there is no denying the arrival of autumn..

"Melancholy, Harold?" 

He turns stiffly, his neck aching. Furthermore, another part of the reclusive genius is, though far from tumescent, a hair's breadth from growing stiff enough for any man. It's the change in the weather, not the winsome, gorgeous former-soldier sitting across the work desk.

The cold wind rattles the window panes. Just the change in the weather, not Reese's piercing blue eyes or his elegant cheekbones or the way he carefully adjusts Bear's new coat to ensure their pet's warmth and comfort. It's autumn, just another season.

Finch reverently places the first edition back onto its place of honor, deciding that perhaps he shouldn't shut him out.

"This is my favorite time of year," Finch explains, leaning towards John, his chin resting on his palm. "Tennyson wrote,˜In the spring a young man's fancy lightly turns to thoughts of love,' but for me it's autumn, not spring. Something about the leaves falling, orange and gold puts me in a mood. Not to mention finally being able to wear sweaters again."

"I've never seen you wear a sweater."

"Oh?"

Reese pats Bear's head before easing his chair closer to Finch's.

"Nope. But I'm sure they'd _suit_ you."

Chuckling at Reese's pun, Finch takes the compliment with a fine, growing blush.

™I'll have to go shopping."

It was autumn when Finch fell in love with Nathan, in the heady first weeks of freshman year. There is pain in the memory, even now, though with Reese around it's started to fade.

Reading Finch's thoughts inexactly, Reese tenderly squeezes his hand. "You miss her."

Grace is just an afterthought, an interlude, an attempt at normal. Finch doesn't reply, looking down at his feet, trying to pull his hand away but Reese isn't willing to release it. 

"So, there's no chance for anyone else," Reese blurts, his hand squeezing too hard; he notices and lets go with a rush of apologies after Finch winces sharply.

™m sorry. I didn't mean...'

Finch coughs, lifting his eyes to meet Reese's, his expression deadly serious.

"Perhaps a kiss will make it better?"

"That I can do," Reese answers shakily, his lips, smooth and warm, soothing Finch's skin even as sleet starts to patter against the glass.


End file.
